Metallophosphate cements are used in many applications. For example, magnesium phosphate cements have been used as patching materials for roads. In addition, cements such as calcium phosphate and zinc phosphate cements are also used in dental applications, such as in crowns for teeth. However, the reactions are highly exothermic and proceed at very rapid rates, making usage over large areas problematic. In addition, the high temperatures associated with the reactions are not compatible for use with temperature sensitive systems. There exists a need for controlled methods for making and using metallophosphate cements that are compatible with live tissue.